Más que una rosa
by Kurayami Vamp
Summary: "Ese maldito de Mista! Tenía que involucrar a su estúpido noviecito en algo tan simple como un ridículo favor...agh" se quejaba internamente el albino mientras cerraba sus puños conteniendo la ira. No podía permitirse perder esa oportunidad de tener una velada romántica a solas con Bucceratti...


Era una tarde calmada de primavera, era el día libre de la pandilla así que no había mucho que hacer, Giorno y Mista habían decidido salir a dar la vuelta, por lo que en casa sólo quedarían Narancia, Bruno y Abbacchio, éste último al ver una oportunidad de por fin tener tiempo a solas con el líder de la pandilla fue a pedirle lo más amable que le era posible a la pareja de tórtolos que se llevaran a Narancia con ellos.

-Olvídalo Abbacchio! Quiero pasar tiempo junto a Giorno..._solos_ -hizo énfasis el pistolero en la última palabra mientras se colocaba su gorro preparándose para irse con su rubio querido. Abbacchio no pensaba rogarle, su orgullo no se lo permitía ni aunque lo quisiera, frunció el ceño cuando Mista retomó la palabra -...aunque, puedes preguntarle a Giorno y si él acepta nos llevamos a Narancia- sonrió triunfante, ya que sabía que lo último que el peliblanco haría sería pedirle un favor a Giorno, o siquiera dirigirle la palabra como a un humano. Salió de su habitación dejando a un Abbacchio más que molesto por su provocación.

"_Ese maldito de Mista! Tenía que involucrar a su estúpido noviecito en algo tan simple como un ridículo favor...agh" _se quejaba internamente el albino mientras cerraba sus puños conteniendo la ira. No podía permitirse perder esa oportunidad de tener una velada romántica a solas con Bucceratti, quien sabe hasta cuándo volverían a tener un día libre, se tomó un par de minutos para controlar y guardar lo más posible su ira, enojo y desagrado por ese rubio entrometido antes de pensar tan solo en que tenía que hablarle, respiró, contó hasta 100 para relajarse un poco, y finalmente tomó camino hacia la habitación de Giorno.

Tocó la puerta suavemente, pero no obtuvo respuesta, insistió una vez más con los nervios a punto de crisparse; antes de que Abbacchio perdiera la paciencia e intentara tirar la puerta a patadas apareció Narancia por el corredor -Hey Abbacchio! - le saludó animado como siempre, ya había pasado de largo al albino cuando sus dos neuronas se conectaron y reaccionó sorprendido - EEH?! ¿Qué estás haciendo fuera del cuarto de Giorno? - volvió hasta donde se encontraba parado el aludido -No es de tu incumbencia- respondió secamente, el pelinegro frunció el ceño levemente y se colocó las manos en las caderas a modo de expresar su molestia, sin embargo ya estaba acostumbrado a las respuestas y malos modos de su compañero -..Meh, de todos modos Giorno ni siquiera está allí - se cruzó de brazos comenzando a caminar de nuevo - lo vi por la ventana de la cocina en el jardín.

-Oh, bien, gracias Narancia iré a buscarlo allí -agradeció que Narancia no fuese una persona perceptiva o de lo contrario lo hubiese asaltado con preguntas acabando con la poca paciencia que logró reunir para pedirle un favor a Giorno.

Abbacchio se dirigió al jardín y comenzó a buscar al rubio, si bien el jardín no era feo o estaba maltratado tenía que admitir que desde la llegada de Giovanna, éste lucía mucho más bello y cuidado, incluso con algunas flores creciendo, esto obra de Gold Experience, observó a Giorno en un rincón dándole vida a un matorral que comenzaba a secarse, el albino respiró profundamente y llamó al rubio -Ey, Giovanna!- haciendo que el aludido dejara su labor un momento, mientras observaba al albino caminar hacia donde se encontraba

-¡Que tal Abbacchio!,¿te puedo ayudar en algo? - ahí estaba de nuevo esa actitud suya, era increíble como Leone acababa desesperado ante cada palabra que salía de la boca del rubio, por más amable que fuera, frunció el ceño como respuesta automática, cerró los ojos para no tener que ver a esa molestia rubia al hablarle y procedió con su cometido - Escuché que Mista y tú...eh saldrán por un rato-

-Así es, Mista quiere tener un detalle lindo conmigo después de todo lo que le he apoyado, ¿hay algún problema?, ¿Bucceratti nos necesita?- esto último lo dijo algo alarmado.

-Ah Giorno! ¡No quieras venir a hacerte el héroe de nuevo! Y si Bruno necesitara ayuda de alguien, no estaría viniendo a buscarte a ti, yo mismo me encargaría de apoyarle- levantó un poco el tono de su voz mientras le lanzaba una mirada cargada de molestia al más jóven - Eres tan desesperante. novato - intentó recobrar su compostura para pedir ese favor que tanto necesitaba -...Necesito que...te lleves a Narancia fuera de aquí - Giorno se sobresaltó un poco mientras su mente intentaba descifrar el porqué de esa extraña petición por parte de Abbacchio.

-¿Lo ordena Bruno? - soltó cauteloso y con total seriedad en su rostro, causándole más molestia y acumulación de ira al albino.

-¡No!¡No lo ordena Bruno, simplemente quiero pasar un tiempo a solas con él! - soltó gritando sin antes meditar sus palabras, sonrojándose un poco al notar lo que había dicho; y cubriendo su cara rápidamente con sus manos se giró dándole la espalda a Giorno - ¡Olvida lo que dije, no son temas de tu incumbencia! ¿Te llevarás a Narancia de una maldita vez o tendré que golpearte para que accedas?!- gritó dejando escapar un poco de esa ira embotellada.

-No sé si a Mista le parezca adecuado q- se vio interrumpido por el albino quien lo tomó agresivamente del cuello de su chaqueta, antes de soltarle en tono de molestia - Escúchame bien mocoso, no necesitas que sea Bucceratti quien lo ordena para hacerlo, ahora vas a ir a decirle al tarado de tu novio que Narancia se va con ustedes - soltó el agarre de la chaqueta de Giorno sin dejar de mirarlo con molestia.

Giorno siendo tan perspicaz, sonrió levemente comprendiendo que Abbacchio quería tener cierta privacidad con Bruno, pero que sería incapaz de reconocer abiertamente que lo que había entre ellos dos era más que una amistad o una relación de compañerismo, colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Abbacchio en un gesto reconfortante -Le diré a Mista que tendremos un acompañante en nuestros planes...oh y cuando necesites otro favor, no dudes en pedirlo Abbacchio, después de todo somos compañeros- dio una leve palmada en el hombro de su compañero y terminó el contacto.

-Carajo! Odio pedir favores...y aún más si la persona a quien se lo pido eres tú, Giovanna - seguía sacando su coraje contra el rubio, pero internamente no podía estarle más agradecido por comprenderlo y no invadirlo con preguntas estúpidas, como hubiese hecho cualquier otro miembro de la pandilla, inhaló profundo antes de continuar - ...creo que eres la única persona que puede ayudarme con esto de todos modos - encaró al rubio e intentó sonreírle amablemente antes de continuar con esa conversación que los estaba volviendo un poco más cercanos.

* * *

Giorno, Mista y Narancia se habían ido a acampar hace un rato, el atardecer pintaba el horizonte con tonos rojizos y anaranjados, si bien era un día libre, Bruno aprovechaba el tiempo en su despacho para trabajar en cuestiones de papeleo y administración de los ingresos que recibían, sin embargo llevaba ahí metido desde que terminó el almuerzo. Tocaron levemente la puerta de su despacho sacándolo de sus pensamientos - ¿Si? - dijo amablemente sin obtener respuesta, por lo que se levantó de su lugar para abrir la puerta, no había nadie del otro lado lo que extrañó al pelinegro, miró en todas direcciones y finalmente encontró al pie de la puerta una hermosa rosa roja, se agachó para recogerla y sonrío levemente sabiendo el autor de este gesto tan bello.

Salió de su despacho y se dirigió a buscar a la única persona que le hacía silenciosa compañía, lo miró desde el balcón interior cómo leía tranquilamente un libro en la sala de estar, sonrío una vez más antes de descender por las escaleras.

-Leone- le llamó desde la puerta de la sala de estar, cerró los ojos aspirando el aroma de la rosa que encontró anteriormente, el aludido observó este gesto con total ternura y rápidamente se levantó del sofá colocando el libro que fingía leer sobre la mesita de centro.

-Oh Bruno, por un momento pensé que cenaría solo - fingió sorpresa conforme se acercaba a donde el pelinegro - que linda rosa - colocando su mano sobre aquella mano con la que Bruno sostenía la flor, tomó al pelinegro por la cintura con su mano libre, lo acercó a su cuerpo y depositó un suave y cálido beso sobre sus labios. Bucceratti cerró sus ojos ante el contacto y correspondió el beso.

Apenas y se separó para susurrar -Hace un tiempo que no estábamos solos, Abbacchio- le dio un beso un poco más intenso que el primero, colando su mano libre por detrás de la nuca del albino obligándolo a hacer más profundo el contacto. Abbacchio terminó el beso ante el mohín de disgusto y sorpresa de su compañero, ya tendrían tiempo durante la noche para avivar ese fuego que crecía dentro de ellos, pero por ahora era momento de que Abbacchio tuviese un detalle único y probablemente inolvidable para su amado.

-Ven conmigo, por favor -pidió suavemente mientras tomaba la mano de Bruno y lo conducía hacia el comedor, llegaron frente a la gran puerta de entrada a éste y antes de abrir, el albino le susurró a Bruno -Cierra los ojos, por favor, preparé una sorpresa- colocó un tierno beso sobre la frente del pelinegro viéndolo cerrar sus ojos obedientemente; abrió la puerta de par en par a la vez que guiaba a Bucceratti dentro de la habitación hasta estar justo frente a la mesa.

-Abre los ojos- dijo soltando su mano y esperando su reacción emocionado, Bruno obedeció y al ver la sorpresa esbozó una amplia sonrisa de felicidad, justo al centro de la mesa se encontraba un gran florero lleno hasta más no poder de hermosísimas rosas rojas, el pelinegro abrazó a Abbacchio -Muchas gracias Leone, es hermoso, te amo- besó su mejilla sin romper su abrazo.

-Sé que te encantan las rosas Bruno, pero casi nunca tengo tiempo para traerte alguna, así que pedí un favor -se separó del abrazo y se acercó al ventanal que daba al jardín- y bueno…¿qué tal?- sonrió levemente invitando a Bruno a ver hacia el jardín.

Al asomarse, el pelinegro pudo ver un gran rosal completamente florecido, la forma en que estaban acomodadas las flores hacían la forma de la letra B de Bruno, le pareció el gesto más tierno del mundo, tenía que reconocer que aunque Leone tuviera esa facha de alguien serio, rudo y quizá hasta amargado, en el interior era todo lo contrario; y lo comprobaba cada vez que probaba esos cálidos labios, como en ese momento que se lanzó a los brazos de Abbacchio abrazándolo y llenándole de besos el rostro.

-¿De verdad hiciste esto para mí? - se sonrojó dejando de besar a su amado - ¿Se..se lo pediste a Giorno?

-Sí...haría lo que sea con tal de ver esa sonrisa tuya...incluso pedirle un favor a ese estúpido de Giovanna.-

Las estrellas se mostraban claramente sobre el firmamento y sobre una colina, sentados sobre una manta Giorno y Mista observaban el espectáculo de la naturaleza volteando a verse de vez en vez sonrojados.

-No puedo creer que tuvimos que traer a Narancia- señaló el pistolero mientras giraba la cabeza a la tienda de campaña donde Narancia yacía dormido a sus anchas.

-Está bien Mista, no nos está dando problemas, al contrario ahora que está dormido podemos pasar un buen rato solo nosotros dos- besó suavemente los labios del castaño con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Mista miró tiernamente a su novio acariciando su mejilla con su pulgar -No puedo creer que de verdad Abbacchio haya cedido a mi chantaje de pedirte un favor je,je,je...aunque no me queda claro porqué querría quedarse a solas con Bruno, meh no es de mi incumbencia, no es como si esos dos fueran pareja o algo así, sería demasiado ridículo, ¿verdad Giorno?- el rubio desvió la mirada ante las últimas palabras dichas por Mista, sabía que su novio no era un genio pero tampoco podía decirle que Bruno y Abbacchio estaban igual o más perdidamente enamorados que ellos mismos.

-Je,je si Mista- y de nuevo le dio un beso a su novio, este un poco más intenso que el anterior, Giorno tampoco iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad de estar junto con su novio.


End file.
